


Interlude IV

by SomethingCalledEnvy



Series: Original Works (may remain unfinished) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingCalledEnvy/pseuds/SomethingCalledEnvy
Summary: Hayoo told himself that he could find his younger brother's soul eventually. As he opened the door to their house though, he found that it would be impossible.(Warnings: Insanity, physical violence, and murder.)
Series: Original Works (may remain unfinished) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847122





	Interlude IV

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I made about a month ago. Guess I forgot to publish it. Anyway I don't want it to be erased so... I published it? Yeah sorry.  
> Fair warning: I don't know what this song is about, what musical it's from (If it even is, sounds like it), or who sings it. All I know is the song. I don't know anything else. Don't murder me. 
> 
> According to the comments on YouTube, it's a VA from Steven Universe. Never seen it. 
> 
> Also I don't know if their names are valid Korean names, but hey, who's counting?  
> (well, me but ehhhhhhhhhh).

Jung Hayoo was tired, though somehow managed to climb out of the cab and pay the driver before heaving a tired sigh. He walked over tot the door and moved over to the front door. Unlocking it and walking in. 

"I'm home," he announced, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on the couch. A heavy blood scent found its way into his awareness, snapping the sleep away. "Hayin?"

He frowned, moving over to the bedroom. "Hasoo?" He hesitated over the handle, summoning his rapier and taking a breath before slamming it open and looked around quickly.

His gaze landed on the body of his younger brother, eyeing the blood-stained sheets. "Hayin?!" He moved around, running out and opening every door he could and barely pausing to look in them. 

He walked back out into the living room, seeing Hayin walk in from the other end- near the kitchen. Hayoo walked over to her and looked her over. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hayin didn't seem phased.

"We're finally free..."

What? Hayin walked past him, picking up his jacket and folding it in her hands. 

"Welcome home."

Hayoo was confused, following her. "What happened...? What happened-"

"It's just you and me now."

She hung up his jacket, walking back into the living room. "What do yu mean- Hayin what happened?" He was so confused... Did Hayin not know that Hasoo was dead? That their younger brother was dead? The smell was suffocating-

"Hey- talk to me!" He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

She stared back at him, her cyan eyes bright. "I killed him..." She whispered, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Wh...at?" No- his sister wouldn't...

"He was being a nuisance." He felt his eye twitch a bit.

"How.. could you kill him?!" 

She frowned, pushing him away and slapped him across the face. "How could I?! How could you keep him around? He's **soulless**! He's a shell! His Iroa is too powerful either way... he would've murdered us if we weren't his siblings. He was better off gone." Is that how she thought...? 

She inhaled a bit, staring at him. "We're standing alone, it doesn't matter anyway, the world is ours."

What was she going on about...? "No, it isn't."

She sighed, walking into the kitchen, opening the door to the garage. Hayoo, for some reason followed her.

"Get in the car." 

He turned around and walked back into the house. Hayin followed him, the fact was vague on his mind as he moved back over to the body of Hasoo. 

This wasn't finished. 

Hayin leaned on the door frame, frowning at her brother's sentiment. "What?"

He turned around to her, moving past her. He wanted to get angry- he really did. But... he couldn't. He couldn't blame her.

It was all her fault though- god he should've just broken it off when Hayin said so, when she was still sane...

"The kid is dead." She announced, like it was an accomplishment...

"Yet you're still seeing red." He countered. 

"He was a shell of himself. His innocence was shed. His soul was killed," she said sharply and kept going, "he lived a good life and he saved yours."

_Hasoo shoved him out of the way, his pale yellow eyes washing out into a greyscale-_

_His soft smiles turning contorting into sadistic grins-_

"You're wrong." It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his sister's, and it wasn't his younger brother's.

"You know that isn't true." He walked over to his body, seeing the bruises around his neck and face. There were flowers around him... the ones Jongin gave his sister on Valentines... "He's showered in blood and flowers." He mumbled, picking one up.

He heard his sister scoff. "And what are you going to do about it?" She crossed over to him, glaring at his whited out eye. "Look at your eyes, she still holds your power." 

_Heyung stealing his Iroa, the pain of feeling it tearing away from his soul-_

He lightly slapped her away. "You still killed him. He wasn't even ten- and now he's dead on his record."

All of the Reigns would know, their world would hear.

"They'll all think it was a Jeia... they won't know it was you..." He mumbled in realization.

"Don't compare me to them!" She screamed, surprising him. "I saved him! He was in pain, I held him like I did all those years ago!" 

"You choked him to death- how is that holding him?!"

"What else did you expect me to do?"

He didn't answer for a couple moments. "Don't kill him?" 

Hayin didn't answer again. Why didn't he understand? This was necessary! He... wanted to get rid of Hayoon. He wanted to get Hasoo's soul back. He'd been working on that for months- gah! It was impossible! He knew that. He knew what it wasn't possible. He knew that it couldn't happen. So why was he so hell-bent on that... 

"I won't help you take her down." He was so dumb...

"Fine." He walked away from her. "I'll do it by myself." 

Hayoo knew he was being stupid, though he didn't care. He needed to get his Iroa back... he needed to get all of their souls and Iroas back. All of their powers back. 

"You don't need it!" 

"I know that I do." He needed it back. 

"She's been gone for years. I know you can bear it."

_She walked away from him, gasping on the ground. "Thank you, for the power."_

"You know why I need it. We all hate her, we all need her gone!" He huffed, and walked out.

"I told you to cut it off, but you didn't listen to me."

Hayoo paused just outside the door and chuckled a bit. "I'm going to get rid of the pain in my chest."

Hayin knew she should stop him, but she didn't. If he wanted to try and kill her... then so be it.

"Lee Heyung." The redhead stopped, looking up from her phone. "Hello, 'Jung Hayoo.'" He walked towards her, feeling the ghost of his Telum in his palm. "Give them back." She rose an eyebrow. "You're challenging me?" 

Rhetorical question.

She shrugged, walking past him. He followed her. "They need them." 

"Like you needed my love?" She chuckled, feeling him stiffen slightly. 

Four paces ahead of him, she stopped and turned. "So sad Mr. Jung."

She turned back around, continuing on her walk.

Ten paces ahead of him, he broke into a sprint, rapier turning solid. Ignoring the people screaming around him.

Wasting years for someone, something, a race that he despised- hated.

Heyung turned around and all he felt spikes pierce through his chest and throat. She let out a small chuckle, walking over to him.

On the way, he could see her changing. Her hair shortened and turned white, her orange eyes turning bright green. "Shows about to start, don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> ..don't kill me for not knowing Steven Universe. 
> 
> (Also I didn't include the yelling part cuz it doesn't go with Hayoo's personality.)  
> (Totallydidn'tforgetthatitexistedanddidn'twantthisdrafttobedeleted.)
> 
> (Also some universe explanations very oversimplified:  
> -Telum: A weapon used by Reigns and Jeias.  
> -Iroa: A power that Reigns are born with.  
> -Soul: Contains a Reigns' and Jeias' rationality, humanity, individuality, personality, sanity, compassion, emotion, and mercy. (Also determines the color of their eyes).   
> -Kir: A power only possessed by the Jeia. Essentially they can steal the Iroa, Soul, or Telum out of the Reign.)


End file.
